Northern Badlands
The Northern Badlands is a somewhat neutral area north of Traylore and Zayler. Many avoid this region of the planet for its unforgiving frigid climate and the extremely dangerous creatures that call this place home. Settling the Badlands Settlement of the Northern Badlands first began with a group of people banished from Atlantea known only as The Exiled. Upon landing on this frozen wasteland many figured it would be their graves and quickly creating a village to survive against the harsh terra. As time went by the disposition of the exiled changed greatly as their chances of survival increased. This did not last for long however as their new disposition brought about the courage to explore. As groups were sent out to explore the continent they discovered that the Northern Badlands was home to far more dangerous creatures then anything back on the mainland. These creatures proved intelligent and calculating. One of these creatures “Valdread” tracked the explorers back to the village and devoured half the populace, destroying the village in the process. Hardships The Survivors of the onslaught were forced to travel even deeper into the Badlands to escape Valdread. In the duration of their journey they encountered many more unbelievable creatures. After losing another half of their people The Exiled happened upon what could only be described as a godsend. Standing tall before them was 2 massive castles carved right into the mountain. The Exiled believed they had finally found other humans other than themselves after their 6 month journey. This journey hardened them as they faced the harsh reality that waited them. Within the first castle was nothing but death. Seemingly ancient corpses lied sprawled out everywhere. Although this spelled trouble they were far too exhausted to find another place to spend the night. Finding the safety of places within the castle they rested. That night terror struck as the corpses came to life and attacked them. But these men and women had endured many hardships to make it this far and not one felt fear. Grasping what they could they fought the undead back with fire in their hearts. By morning many souls were lost in the battle but the first castle was secured. The Remaining men and women sealed shut the door leading to the bridge that connected the first castle to the second, expecting similar monstrosities to be awaiting them there. Exploring the castle further they found a great forge which they named the “Master Forge” as well as a well-kept farm. They could only attribute this to magic or some kind of god favoring them. With all their necessities founded they settled into the castle. As time passed the Exiles began to flourish once again. They named the twin Castles Saltura and called it their home. It took them another 20 years to secure the second castle and surrounding area. After this was accomplished they casted aside the title “The Exiled” and took up the title of “Hunters”. Forming a group which they called “The Guild” they began venturing once again into the torturous frozen wasteland that is the Northern Badlands in search of others who might need their help. Gallery 165232dc78acc0aaae94cc1b535bd0e8.jpg|Vandred Category:Location